


Reunited

by captainsourwolf



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, after quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: Good Mythical Self-Isolation Prompt: after quarantine is over
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Good Mythical Self-Isolation





	Reunited

After quarantine when they reunite, when they take an extra week off work because it was too much too fast, when the idea of missing out another day is too hard to think about, they meet up at the creative house. 

Months without seeing each other, touching each other, talking face-to-face has left them both restless, aching, needing more than they were willing to admit standing feet apart in the living room. Link is thinner, his hair wilder, his hands shakier. Rhett notices immediately how much his best friend has changed in their time apart, but when he nearly crushes Link in a hug he knows it’s the same man. The laugh and the fingers digging into the back of his shirt and the skinny but solid frame plastered against him is all the same. 

Whatever was missing over the last few months begins to slowly slot back into place. It’s progress. And it’s days of reuniting and reconnecting in more ways than one. 

While Rhett cooks them dinner the first night, something easy and simple, Link comes up behind him. He wraps his arms around Rhett’s waist and buries his face into Rhett’s back, murmurs, “I missed you.” Loud enough for Rhett to hear and emphatic enough for him to pause, clear his throat. There’s a hitch in Link’s breathing and his arms tighten around Rhett.

Dinner can wait for a moment. Rhett places both his hands atop Link’s and sighs and closes his eyes, enjoys Link’s touch for the first time in months. 

“Missed you, too.”

*

Then later in the middle of the night Rhett jerks awake from a nightmare. He’s on edge and anxious and he dreamed Link never came back, sending his pulse racing and his heart pounding in his chest. With shaking hands he reaches for Link, thankfully finds him still naked and sleep-warm next to him, snoring lightly. 

Quietly he scoots towards Link, an ache in his chest as he slips an arm around Link’s middle and kisses his shoulder. Link mumbles and presses himself closer, but otherwise remains asleep and oblivious to Rhett’s angst. Sighing, Rhett relaxes into the mattress, content that Link is still there— _isn’t going anywhere, thank god_ —and closes his eyes, hoping for a quick return to sleep.

As he drifts off he can’t help but think _please don’t leave me again_.

*

It’s seemingly endless hours of catching up. Of touching, of reconnecting on an emotional and physical level, of just being in the same room and talking. They stand too close, closer than usual, and they _touch_ all the time. Whether it’s Rhett brushing hair off Link’s face or Link touching his fingers to Rhett’s lower back in passing, they’re making up for lost time. Little things, easy things.

They talk and talk, even though all they’ve done for months is just talk because that’s all they could do. Link talks about the sleepless nights and wishing Rhett was beside him. Rhett tells him of the days he spent drinking in the garage, hoping to close his eyes and open them to find Link there with him. 

So they sit and they recount their time in self-isolation and they touch. Link presses his knee into Rhett’s thigh while he talks, runs his fingertips over Rhett’s arm, leans close enough that Rhett can feel Link’s breath on his neck. After not having this closeness for so long it’s easy to crave more. So Rhett grabs Link’s hand and stretches his other arm across the back of the couch, brushes his hand over Link’s shoulder. 

The simple touches and closeness turns into hands wandering, Link straddling Rhett’s thighs on the couch, and Rhett yanking him into a kiss. It isn’t the first one they’ve shared since reuniting, but it’s certainly the most needy one; the one that goes from needy to desperate fast and ends up with Rhett sucking a mark into Link’s neck while Link begs for more, head tilted back, hips rolling against Rhett’s. 

And what feels like an eternity later, when they’re laid bare, Rhett finds himself flat on his back on the bed, Link’s hands smoothing over his chest followed by his mouth. _Fuck_ he’s really missed this. He’s missed the way Link kisses, the sounds he makes, the way his body feels against his own. It’s been too long. Now that he has it again he doesn’t ever want it to disappear.

They skip the foreplay, the teasing, for now. For now it’s Link bracing himself with one hand on Rhett’s chest, using his other to hold Rhett’s cock so he can sink down on it slowly with a stuttered moan. Big hands on Link’s slender waist, Rhett keeps him steady and tries to remember how long it’s been since he last felt Link stretching open around him, seating himself flush to Rhett’s pelvis; how long it’s been since he heard Link moan like that, saw him flushed down to his chest. 

For now it’s a desperate fuck. They have time to go slow later, when this is out of their system and they can think straight. This is Link finding an easy rhythm, burying his hands in his own hair, biting his lip, whining for _more_ and _harder_. Rhett watches him get lost in it and watches the way his cock leaks with every thrust and grind of his hips. He himself gets lost in the feeling of finally being reunited with Link in this way, and finds himself on the edge too fast too soon, but not caring enough to hold off. 

Rhett tightens his grip around Link’s waist and thrusts up and cums so hard he sees stars. He’s vaguely aware of Link shouting as he follows, untouched, on Rhett’s chest. He doesn’t stop moving, keeps rolling his hips in a slow grind to draw out every bit of pleasure he can before it gets to be too much. 

It isn’t until Link’s slumped over on Rhett’s chest, sweaty and sticky and spent, that he hears Link mumbling something into his skin. 

“Missed you, _missed you_ , Rhett, so much. Love you.”

Whatever was missing finally slots back into place as Rhett squeezes him tight and says, “Missed you, too.”


End file.
